


Snow Fall

by awolfling (AtrophicGalaxy)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/awolfling
Summary: Before Josh was a steep slope he hadn’t been able to see in all the snow. If Josh had fallen he could have been injured badly. And with that realisation came another.“Tyler?!” Josh shouted, noting a dark shape at the bottom of the slope.Trying to have a relaxing break in a remote cabin, Tyler and Josh get snowed in.(Basically every hurt/comfort trope that I could fit into this story I tried to make happen)





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prismatic_Heretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic_Heretic/gifts).



> This is an early birthday present for KitchenSink_IV, happy birthday love!

“Tyler?” Josh called out the cabin door into the flurry of snow.

 

The cold burned Josh’s face as he squinted out into the twilight, trying to see where Tyler might have gotten off to.

 

Since they’d arrived at the cabin, things had gone from bad to worse. They’d arranged a weekend away; Tyler, Mark, Brad and Josh. They needed a break from the hectic schedule they kept while touring, and a break from the constant buzz of cities and people. But when Tyler had booked the ‘rustic’ cabin, he hadn’t realised that rustic meant ‘without basic modern conveniences’. There was no electricity in the cabin, and no running water. And an outhouse. _ Outside _ . Tyler and Josh might have bailed then if it weren’t for the snow. The snow which was not predicted, and fell heavily. It blanketed the road up to the cabin more quickly than Josh had ever seen snow fall. Which left Brad and Mark unable to get to the cabin entirely, because they had gotten lost on the way there.

 

Josh might have described it as a comedy of errors, except that there was nothing amusing about any of it. Cell reception had cut out while they were on the phone to Brad, who was in the middle of telling them that a snowplow would only be able to clear the road the next day.

 

Josh and Tyler had to make do with the food they’d brought, half of which required electricity to cook. Josh was just thankful that he’d decided to bring bottled water because the small stream next to the cabin had frozen over. 

 

So Josh and Tyler made a fire in the stone fireplace that dominated that small single room cabin and attempted to cook frozen burritos over the flames. They’d thought they were doing well, and were congratulating each other on it when the burritos started slipping off the sticks they’d been skewered on and emptying the contents directly into the fire. In the end they saved about a third of their meal, the rest splattered all over the the burning logs. The cabin smelled disgustingly of burned meat and beans. The part of the burritos they saved were still cold and slightly frozen. They had sadly opened a bag of chips and shared that instead.

 

After they’d eaten Tyler braved the cold and snow outside to go to the bathroom. A journey which Josh was very much not looking forward to when the time came. He was putting it off for as long as possible.

 

But Tyler had been gone a long time and Josh was starting to worry.

 

“Tyler?” Josh shouted again.

 

Wondering if he was being silly, Josh quickly slipped on his coat and made his way through the thick snow to the outhouse around the back of the cabin. It was getting darker by the second and with the swirling snow it made it hard to see. A few steps from the outhouse, Josh could see the door was open and the outhouse empty. He glanced around but couldn’t find any sign of Tyler.

 

‘Tyler!” Josh yelled, anxiety gnawing at his stomach now.

 

Josh walked a few steps past the outhouse and nearly slipped, only just regaining his balance. Before Josh was a steep slope he hadn’t been able to see in all the snow. If Josh had fallen he could have been injured badly. And with that realisation came another.

 

“Tyler?!” Josh shouted, noting a dark shape at the bottom of the slope.

 

This time, close enough now, Josh heard Tyler groan in reply.

 

Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Josh tried to figure out a way to get down to Tyler. No other options presented themselves and Josh was forced to carefully make his way down the slope. It wasn’t impossibly steep, and maybe without snow wouldn’t have been too bad, but the slippery snow that fell thicker every second, the descent was dangerous. Josh was forced to sit on his butt and scoot himself down to prevent himself falling. 

 

At the bottom Josh raced to Tyler who lay spread eagled, half covered in snow.

 

“Hey, I’m here,” Josh said, dusting the snow off of Tyler, “Tyler talk to me!”

 

“Josh,” Tyler croaked, “What happened?”

 

“You must have fallen,” Josh said, even more worried that Tyler couldn’t remember what happened, “Can you stand?”

 

“I dunno,” Tyler mumbled, already trying to get his legs and arms underneath him. “Hurt when I tried earlier. Remember now.”

 

Tyler managed to get to his hands and knees. To Josh’s dismay he could see blood trailing down the side of Tyler’s head. Josh helped Tyler stand, trying to keep him steady, aware that a bang on the head could make Tyler dizzy.

 

Once upright Tyler hissed and his leg crumpled beneath him. Josh strengthened his hold on Tyler and stopped him from collapsing to the ground.

 

“Ow, fucking ow,” Tyler cursed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked, still taking half of Tyler’s weight.

 

“My ankle,” Tyler said through gritted teeth, “Hurts like hell.”

 

“Can you put any weight on it?” Josh asked, trying to get a look at Tyler’s ankle.

 

Tyler tried but winced and shifted his weight back to his other foot.

 

“No,” Tyler said defeatedly.

 

“It’s ok,” Josh said, doubting his own words, “Let’s just get you back up this hill and into the cabin.”

 

“How?” Tyler asked, echoing Josh’s own worry. Without two working legs how the hell was Tyler supposed to get back up the hill?

 

“Do you think you could crawl?” Josh asked.

 

“Maybe?” Tyler’s skepticism clear in his voice.

 

“How’s your head doing?” Josh asked, still concerned about the thick red trail of blood that started somewhere in his hair and ran over his forehead and temple.

 

“Ugh, I think… I think it’s sore?” Tyler frowned, “It’s so cold.”

 

By Josh’s estimate, Tyler was probably lying in the snow for ten minutes before Josh found him. Josh didn’t know anything about hypothermia or frostbite, but he knew he needed to get Tyler inside. Tyler’s clothes were soaked through from the snow.

 

“Ok,” Josh said, trying to sound self assured and authoritative, “We need to get going.”

 

Josh pulled Tyler close and hooked Tyler’s arm over his shoulders. Josh put an arm around Tyler’s back to steady him.

 

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Josh said, giving Tyler a squeeze, “But we don’t have a choice, we have to get you inside.”

 

Tyler nodded and Josh watched as Tyler steeled himself.

 

It was hard going up the slope, both Tyler and Josh slipping on the fresh snow. Josh ended up half dragging Tyler with him, digging his free hand deep into the snow to anchor himself. He hadn’t brought gloves with him and Josh had long lost feeling in his hand besides the deep ache in his bones from the freezing temperature. Josh felt clumsy and awkward.

 

Tyler grunted and hissed as he scrambled against the hillside, his one leg all but useless. By the time they got to the top they were both breathing heavily. They flopped down to the ground, both weakened by the difficult climb. 

 

“How- How are you feeling?” Josh asked between pants.

 

“Been better,” Tyler said through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s not long now,” Josh said, climbing to his feet, “The hard part is over.”

 

Josh bent to help Tyler up but Tyler was too weak to stand.

 

“‘M sorry,” Tyler mumbled, looking away.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s not your fault,” Josh tried to reassure him.

 

“If I hadn’t been looking for that deer,” Tyler grumbled.

 

“What deer?” Josh asked, crouching beside Tyler.

 

“When I came out the outhouse, I saw a deer in the trees, I wanted to follow it to get a better look. I was so focussed on the deer I didn’t look where I was going and I fell,” Tyler explained miserably.

 

Josh was just glad that Tyler could remember what happened now.

 

“Accidents happen,” Josh said, putting his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s get inside.”

 

“I can’t get up,” Tyler said, eyes big with fear.

 

“I’ll carry you,” Josh offered, and before Tyler had chance to protest, Josh slipped his arm under Tyler’s knees and the other under Tyler’s back and lifted.

 

Tyler made a small noise of protest, then wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck to steady himself. Josh carried him around the side of the cabin to the door, heedless of his own exhausted body. The only thought in Josh’s head was that he needed to get Tyler to safety. Josh couldn’t help but notice the way Tyler trembled and his teeth chattered.

 

Inside Josh laid Tyler down on rug in front of the fire, wanting to get him warm as quickly as possible. Josh helped Tyler take off his soaking clothes, shocked at how pale Tyler’s usually golden skin looked. Neither of them had brought an extra jacket with them, but Josh was at least able to get Tyler into a dry shirt and pants. It was surprisingly natural to dress and undress Tyler, who went along with it without much fuss. The only problem arose when Josh had to take off Tyler’s shoes and socks. Tyler’s right ankle was swollen and stiff and he panted and groaned through the pain when Josh removed his shoe and sock. Josh had no clue whether Tyler had broken his ankle or just sprained it, and he had no way of fixing it either way.

 

With Tyler marginally warmer, Josh quickly changed into his own dry clothes. The fire kept the cabin warm, but Josh still found himself shivering. He could only imagine how Tyler must have felt, having spent significantly longer outside than he had. Josh took a blanket off one of the cots in the corner of the room and wrapped it around Tyler’s shoulders.

 

“You ok?” Josh asked, sitting next to Tyler in front of the fire. The heat radiating from the flames was a blessing, but Josh’s hands and face still stung with cold.

 

“Fine,” Tyler said through chattering teeth.

 

“Come here,” Josh said, scooting himself closer to Tyler and wrapping an arm around him.

 

Tyler leaned into Josh with a sigh and Josh rubbed his hand up and down Tyler’s arm trying to warm him. In the yellow light of the fire Josh could see the gash on Tyler’s head. The dark red blood was more shocking in the light. The worry Josh felt at seeing Tyler so hurt made him queasy. Josh was sure Tyler would need stitches. He could see through Tyler’s matted hair that he was still bleeding.

 

“I’m gonna clean up your head,” Josh announced, unable to stare at Tyler’s blood any longer.

 

Tyler raised his fingers to the side of his head. They came away sticky with blood.

 

“Yeah, ok,” Tyler agreed, “Musta hit my head on a rock on the way down or something.”

 

Josh slipped away from Tyler carefully, trying not to jostle him. Deciding to keep the bottled water for drinking, Josh found a hanging pot next to the fireplace and went outside to fill it with fresh snow. He placed the pot above the roaring fire on a hook and waited for it to first melt, then boil. 

 

Tyler lay down in front of the fire while they waited, quiet and still. Josh kept glancing at him, concerned he might have a concussion and having no clue what to do about it. Josh checked his phone, but there was still no signal.

 

With the water boiling, Josh hooked the pot off the fire. Using his own discarded shirt as a cloth, Josh dipped it in the water and went about cleaning up Tyler’s head. Josh gingerly dabbed the blood from Tyler’s face, which had mostly dried. He was even more careful around the wound itself. Josh wasn’t sure how quickly infection could set in, but he was sure a grimey rock wasn’t the best thing to cut yourself on. Josh cleaned the wound as meticulously as he was able to, and by the end of it Josh’s shirt was thick with Tyler’s blood.

 

“Thanks,” Tyler whispered when Josh was done.

 

Unthinkingly, Josh kissed Tyler’s forehead. Tyler leaned into him.

 

Josh admonished himself. Of all the times Josh could be thinking about the crush he had on Tyler, now wasn’t it. 

 

Thoroughly chastising himself, Josh cleaned up the things he’d used, putting his ruined shirt in a plastic bag and throwing out the bloodied water outside. Once finished, Josh sat back down next to Tyler, relishing the warmth of the fire again. It was pitch black outside now, and besides the occasional gust of wind, outside it was eerily quiet. The crackling of the fire was comforting.

 

“Want something to eat?” Josh asked, reaching for the bag of food they’d brought with them.

 

“What do we have?” Tyler asked.

 

Josh rummaged through the bag.

 

“We have, uh, a bag of chips, some mentos…” Josh scratched around some more, “Some pizza bites that need cooking.”

 

“We got any Redbull?” Tyler asked.

 

“You’re not drinking Redbull when you might have a concussion,” Josh ordered.

 

“But-” Tyler started.

 

“No buts!” Josh said, sounding worryingly like his mom, “Have some water, instead.”

 

Josh handed Tyler and bottle of water from the bag and ignored Tyler’s attempt at a pout.

 

“Lemme see if I can find anything to cook these pizza bites with,” Josh said, getting up, “I’d love to eat more than chips for dinner.”

 

Josh went to the only cupboard in the cabin and found another pot sitting in the back.

 

“This will have to do,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Josh placed the pizza bites into the pot and set the pot on the hook above the fire. He settled back next to Tyler and took a drink from the bottle.

 

“How are you feeling?” Josh asked, putting the cap back on the bottle of water and setting it aside.

 

“Ugh,” Tyler groaned, “My ankle is killing me, my head hurts, I’m still freezing.”

 

“Well, at least I can do something about the freezing,” Josh said, putting his arm around Tyler and holding him close. 

 

Josh could feel through the blanket how cold Tyler still felt. Before this Josh hadn’t known that a person could radiate coldness. Josh stoked the fire a little in an effort to produce more heat for the drafty cabin. They stayed like that for a while until Josh had to check on their makeshift dinner. Josh found a single spoon and a tin plate in the cupboard and dished the pizza bites onto the plate. The bottoms of the pizza bites stuck to the pot and dough was a bit soggy but the cheese was nicely melted and under the circumstances it was the best meal they could hope for.

 

Once finished Josh put their supper dishes aside and added another log to the fire. He studied Tyler in the flickering glow, glad to see him less pale.

 

“I’m tired now,” Tyler said.

 

Josh could see by the dark rings under Tyler’s eyes that this was an understatement.

 

“Are you still cold, do you want to sleep by the fire?” Josh asked.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler yawned, “Don’t have to move that way, either.”

 

“Ok, I’ll get the pillows from the cots,” Josh replied.

 

He did just that, also snatching up the blanket from the other cot. How the person who had rented out the cabin thought they could advertise that it slept four, he didn’t know. The one-room cabin was pokey at best, with two cots shoved to one side.

 

Josh set up a makeshift bed on the floor in front of the fire and helped Tyler to get comfortable. He placed a pillow under Tyler’s ankle to elevate it, and although Tyler kept quiet, Josh could see how much it hurt Tyler to move. Josh lay down behind Tyler to shield him from the draft that came through the door.

 

“Oh, are you sleeping with me?” Tyler asked in a sleepy voice.

 

“Yeah,” Josh replied simply.

 

“Cool,” Tyler said, and Josh could hear that he was already falling asleep.

 

It took Josh much longer to fall asleep, his worry for Tyler keeping him on a knife’s edge.

 

+

 

Josh woke to dim light. The fire had dwindled to embers but there was blissful warmth plastered to the front of Josh’s body.. He could smell musty blankets and the all too familiar smell of Tyler’s deodorant. Josh had an arm over Tyler’s waist, Tyler pulled in close to him. It felt so good to have Tyler in his arms and Josh quickly realised he was hard and pressed right up against Tyler’s ass.

 

“Josh?” Tyler stage whispered.

 

Josh stiffened. The  _ rest _ of him stiffened. 

 

“Yeah?” Josh croaked, afraid he’d been caught out by Tyler.

 

“I gotta pee,” Tyler said.

 

Josh sighed in relief.

 

“Ok, let me find a bottle or something,” Josh said, trying to subtly withdraw without Tyler noticing he had an erection.

 

“I’m not peeing in a bottle,” Tyler said, scandalized.

 

“Well I’m not taking you all the way to the outhouse and you can’t walk,” Josh shot back, no longer dangerously close to Tyler.

 

“Ok, how about you take me to just outside the door then,” Tyler bargained.

 

Josh thought for a moment.

 

“Yeah ok, fine,” Josh capitulated. 

 

It took some doing, getting Tyler out from under the blankets and putting his socks and shoes back on, which had been drying in front of the fire. Josh kept apologizing to Tyler, aware that it was painful, but they couldn’t go out in the snow barefoot. The ordeal thankfully gave Josh the time for his  _ situation _ to go away.

 

Tyler insisted on hopping on one leg with Josh steadying him, rather than letting Josh carry him to the door and it proved to be more work for the both of them. Josh could hardly blame Tyler for wanting some independence, he’d be the same if their roles were reversed.

 

Once outside Tyler assured Josh that he was ok to stand but Josh hovered closeby. Which turned out to be a good idea because Tyler turned away from Josh for privacy and lost his balance. Josh caught Tyler easily, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s middle. Their position mimicked how they woke up, Josh behind Tyler, and Tyler flush against his chest.

 

“Ok,” Josh said, “Just let me get the bottle.”

 

“No!” Tyler protested.

 

“Ok, fine, but then I’m holding onto you while you do it,” Josh said, not willing to budge any further.

 

“Yeah, ok,” Tyler said, listening to reason, “Just don’t look.”

 

“I’m not looking,” Josh said, resting his forehead against Tyler’s back. Then he mumbled, “It’s not like I could see anything in the dark anyways.”

 

Tyler didn’t respond and Josh felt Tyler fumble with his pants. Josh waited but he heard no sound of urination.

 

“Tyler?” Josh asked tentatively.

 

“Shhh,” Tyler said quickly, “You’re giving me stage fright.”

 

“You’re not performing, and this is not a stage,” Josh chuckled, “Just go already, it’s freezing out here.’

 

“You’re not helping,” Tyler hissed.

 

Josh couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Jooooosh,” Tyler said with a pained whine, “Why don’t you try to pee while I hold you from behind and see how you do!”

 

The mental image that gave Josh was unfortunately attractive to him. Not the part about peeing, but having Tyler hold him sounded like heaven.

 

Josh stayed quiet and eventually he could hear that Tyler had relaxed enough to pee. He waited to speak until he felt Tyler tucking himself back in.

 

“Done?” Josh asked softly.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Tyler said, sounding more relaxed. 

 

Josh helped Tyler back inside and didn’t miss how Tyler trembled a little. From the cold or from pain, Josh couldn’t tell. Josh put another log on the fire and stoked it, bringing renewed warmth and light into the cabin. Then Josh slipped outside to empty his own bladder.

 

Josh came back in shivering, his simple long sleeved shirt and jeans doing nothing to protect him from the cold. He sat back down next to Tyler in front of the fire.

 

“What time is it?” Tyler asked.

 

Josh checked his phone, hoping he might see some signal bars when he looked. He was disappointed.

 

“It’s four fifteen,” Josh said.

 

“I wonder how early they’ll get the snowplows going?” Tyler said, and Josh could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“How are you feeling?” Josh asked, studying Tyler’s face.

 

“Oh you know,” Tyler waved his hand.

 

“Do you wanna get some more sleep?” Josh asked, no longer feeling sleepy himself. Tired yes, but his concern about Tyler was definitely going to keep him awake now.

 

“I dunno, are you gonna hump my ass again?” Tyler asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

 

“What?!” Josh flushed.

 

“Don’t deny it,” Tyler goaded.

 

“I- I- I wasn’t  _ humping  _ you,” Josh said, silently wondering  _ ‘was I?’ _

 

“You may as well have been,” Tyler laughed.

 

“Listen, Tyler, you know how guy’s bodies are when you’re asleep,” Josh tried to explain. The last thing he needed now was for Tyler to find out he was attracted to him. It would ruin their friendship and the band.

 

“I do know, but I don’t think you can blame biology on the fact that you were saying my name in your sleep,” Tyler said, lips twitching.

 

“Oh god,” Josh groaned, burying his face in his hands. He was done for.

 

“So were you?” Tyler asked.

 

“Was I what?” Josh said, still hiding behind his hands.

 

“Going to keep humping me?” Tyler asked as if it was obvious.

 

“No!” Josh said, his humiliation complete.

 

“Oh,” Tyler said, “That’s too bad.”

 

Josh jerked his head up to look at Tyler, sure he’d misheard, misunderstood,  _ something! _

 

“Because if you wanted to,” Tyler continued, “You totally could. I would be down for that.”

 

Josh’s brain short-circuited. And all his blood pooled in his groin.

 

“You mean…?” Josh couldn’t finish the sentence. Tyler couldn’t be serious.

 

“You don’t want to?” Tyler asked, sounding less sure and playful. Josh saw worry flash across Tyler’s face and finally he believed that Tyler wasn’t just messing with him.

 

“No, I want to,” Josh said in a shaky voice.

 

Tyler’s face broke into a smile and Josh could see no other option but to lean forward and kiss him. Tyler responded readily, drinking Josh in. The kiss was everything Josh had never allowed himself to imagine. It was slow and deep and Tyler fisted his hands in Josh’s shirt. Josh cupped Tyler’s face in his hands, angled his head just so. It was magic, electric. Tingles went down Josh’s back.

 

Tyler moved to get closer to Josh and hissed in pain, jerking back.

 

“Are you ok?” Josh said, looking Tyler over.

 

“Yeah, sorry, just moved my ankle and it hurt,” Tyler explained, “Come back here.”

 

Tyler leaned in to kiss Josh again, and as much as Josh wanted it, he put his hand on Tyler’s chest to stop him.

 

“Ty,” Josh said regretfully, “We shouldn’t.”

 

“Why?” Tyler asked with a frown.

 

“Because you’re hurt, you might even have a concussion,” Josh said, brows knitting together.

 

“But-” Tyler tried to argue.

 

“Please,” Josh said, cutting Tyler off, “If you still want to, after you’ve been checked out by a doctor, then I’m all yours.”

 

“Promise?” Tyler said, putting his hand over Josh’s where it still rested on his chest.

 

“Yeah,” Josh said with a shy smile.

 

They decided to try to get more sleep. Lying together again in front of the fire felt charged, exciting, and Josh had to use all his willpower to keep his body reacting from the close proximity to Tyler. It didn’t help that Tyler kept shifting.

 

“You sore?” Josh asked, wondering if there was a way he could do something to help.

 

“No,” Tyler said. He didn’t stop squirming.

 

“Are you sure?” Josh asked, running his hand down Tyler’s side.

 

Tyler gasped, then grit out, “I’m hard, ok? And that is  _ not _ helping.”

 

“Oh,” Josh said, withdrawing his hand.

 

“Doesn’t mean I wanted you to stop,” Tyler said.

 

“Ty-”

 

“I know,” Tyler groaned, “Just give me a minute.”

 

Josh heard Tyler take a few deep breaths and Josh had to focus himself, after hearing the state Tyler was in. He almost regretted putting the brakes on what they were doing. Almost.

 

Eventually they were both able to calm down and go back to sleep.

 

+

 

In the morning the snowplows came and Josh loaded Tyler and all of their things into the car and drove Tyler to the nearest hospital. Tyler did indeed have a broken ankle, and needed ten stitches, earning him a shaved head.

 

In the light of day, away from the illusion of the cabin that made Josh feel like they were the only two people in the world, Josh wondered if it was all just some dream. Without the heat from the fire, the icy wind coming through the door, back in the real world… Could Tyler really want Josh? Or was it just some heat of the moment, you’ve-just-saved-me-from-freezing-to-death type thing. Or an I-woke-up-and-you-were-hard-and-I-was-concussed type thing. 

 

Tyler was discharged a few hours later with a cast around his ankle, a pair of crutches and a bag containing painkillers and antibiotics. Josh helped him back into the car.

 

“So,” Tyler said, looking far less grey than he had the night before, “I have been checked out by a doctor.”

 

“Yeeeah?” Josh said, wondering why Tyler was stating the obvious.

 

“And I still want to,” Tyler continued with a wolfish grin.

 

“You still want to what?” Josh asked confused.

 

“Kiss you. Have you hump me. Whatever your heart desires. You’re supposed to be all mine now, right? That’s what you said last night,” Tyler said in a low, suggestive voice.

 

“Jesus Christ, Tyler,” Josh muttered, even as relief flooded through him.

 

Tyler laughed and Josh had no choice but to pull him in close and kiss him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
